


Всегда двое

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: P.S.: Тем, кто ищет слэша и в прошлом Маглора: в тексте подразумевается оставшаяся в Валиноре жена.





	1. Chapter 1

Фингон приучился жить с беспокойством за Маэдроса, привык с тревогой всматриваться в черные тени на лице. Но когда он по вечерам заходит в палатку, чтобы напомнить, что раненому нужен покой, у него частенько замирает сердце: на него смотрят две одинаковые черно-белые маски, отливающие багровым в свете закатного солнца, щедро льющегося через приподнятый порог. И глупое сердце на миг принимает, что беспокоиться надо за двоих, не за одного.  
Конечно, миг спустя Фингон осознает, что один все же – живой и здоровый, и вообще Маглор, но не так-то легко избавится от холодка, пробегающего по краю сердца...


	2. Chapter 2

Врата Маглора невозможно оставить без бдительной охраны. Слишком часто орки решают пробраться под прикрытием холмов, а путь до Химринга слишком опасен, чтобы пускаться с малым отрядом. Маэдрос все это знает, прекрасно знает, поэтому каждое известие о прибытии Маглора вызывает морщинки на его лбу. Но еще он знает, что никогда не осмелится напомнить брату, что нельзя так часто нарушать безопасность границ.  
Потому что он помнит нескончаемые песни, поддерживающие его на поверхности жизни, не дающие тихо, с чувством выполненного долга, угаснуть в дружеских руках. И потому что он единственный из ныне живущих, кто понимает, какая жажда заживо сжигает Маглора, жажда по душевному теплу, оставшемуся в Валиноре. Не то тело, не то тепло, не то высвобождение, но он все же навеки обязанный брат, поэтому каждый раз вызывает к себе Хисиэля и велит накрыть им с Маглором ужин у себя в покоях.  
Зная, что желание вызвать родича на откровенный разговор и прекратить эти странные отношения не осуществиться, он все же закончит вечер тем, что скользнет ладонью по плечу брата, притягивая к себе, и будет всю ночь ласкать худощавое тело. Не обращая внимания на вырывающиеся у того глухие рыдания и слезы. Но виной тому не физические муки, это слезы изнемогающей в одиночестве души.   
И прятать в уголке сердца завистливую тоску по такому же чувству, заполняющему целиком и не знающему большего счастья, чем быть единым целым.  
Утренний Маглор будет бледнее обычного в тускло-северных солнечных лучах, но взгляд будет удивительно ясным и мирным. И Маэдрос в который раз с облегчением подумает, что это стоит ночных безумств.


	3. Chapter 3

У бредущего по берегу Маглора немного воспоминаний. Время от времени он тасует их, словно колоду карт, и по-разному выкладывает мозаику собственной жизни, окрашивая ее то в светлые, то в грустные тона. Но все же у него есть нить, на которую он нанизывает обрывки своего, уже пройденного пути, и цель, к которой он стремится.  
В час, когда солнце, как умирающий богач, вручает воде последние дары золотой щедрости, Маглор твердит себе кое-что, всегда одно и то же. Услышанное от Маэдроса в один из первых его свободных восходов.  
«Каждый день я обещал себе, что доживу до восхода. И каждое утро гордился собой, что сдержал обещание. Это придавало мне мужества встретить новый вечер и новое обещание. Я ни разу не нарушил свое данное мной слово. Я сохранил себя.»  
Маглор повторяет это снова и снова, одно из немногих воспоминаний, которому он не меняет окраску, не делает его ни пронзительно-радостным, ни щемяще-печальным. Оно просто хранится в его памяти. Из вечера в вечер он принимает на себя обещание брата, и каждый восход выполняет его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Тем, кто ищет слэша и в прошлом Маглора: в тексте подразумевается оставшаяся в Валиноре жена.


End file.
